


menurut naruto

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, they are engage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: keluarga uzumaki si pegiat kearifan lokal --sudah teruji secara massif dan komprehensif; berhasil!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547
Kudos: 1





	menurut naruto

Naruto yang hendak pergi kepelosok negeri adalah Sasuke yang berubah jadi lunak. Setidaknya itu menurut si pria Uzumaki. Tapi, sebagai pegiat kearifan lokal alias penganut mitos nenek moyang nomor sekian --penganut nomor satu adalah sang ibu--, tentu Naruto punya rumus jitu untuk obat penawarnya.

Dan itu ampuh! --Menurut Naruto.

"Pergi sampai kapan?"

"Hm, belum tahu, sayang. Di kontrak sih hanya satu pekan, tap--"

"Tapi kadang suka ada ekspansi dadakan jadi tidak tahu pulang kapan. Iya, iya, aku hapal."

"Hehehe. Maaf ya."

"Sudah biasa."

"Ojek online ku sudah datang, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Hati-hati." Yang menurut Naruto terdengar seperti: _pulang tanpa luka, pulang dengan sehat, pulang dengan selamat_.

"Love you."

"See you."

**

Malam hari di hari itu Sasuke tidur sendiri. Dan akan berlanjut untuk beberapa hari ke depan sampai Naruto pulang. Rutinitas biasa sejak Naruto didapuk jadi asisten konsultan lingkungan dan kemudian diangkat jadi konsultan bertahun silam. Menganalisis dampak lingkungan dari suatu proyek besar perusahaan lokal maupun multinasional sebelum mereka buka ruang.

Seperti yang telah disebut di awal cerita, Naruto itu termasuk manusia kuno. Ia masih percaya petuah generasi ke generasi nenek moyang Uzumaki. Karena menurut Naruto, petuah nenek moyang itu benar, apalagi setelah ia berulang kali bersua langsung dengan alam. Di tengah hutan atau pelosok negeri atau di bentang alam secara umum, petuah nenek moyang lah yang buat kita survive di alam buas.

Dan Sasuke juga sudah hapal kata-kata Naruto itu.

Salah satu perkataan nenek moyang yang diterapkan di hunian Uzumaki Uchiha ini adalah, jika seorang ibu pergi meninggalkan anak yang sedang tidur, harus meletakkan baju terakhir yang dipakai sang ibu di sisi sang anak agar si anak tak menangis kala tak mendapati ibu di sisi. Dan menurut Naruto itu benar. Akurat. Kredibel. Sudah teruji secara massif dan komprehensif di keluarga Uzumaki.

Intinya, bau baju orang tersayang dapat buat nyaman.

Dan karena kata-kata nenek moyang --yang menurut Naruto akurat dan kredibel-- itu, telah membuat Sasuke jadi masuk ke golongan manusia kuno bertahun silam jua.

Seperti saat ini, walau tak senyaman wujud asli pemiliknya, Sasuke tetap dapat tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk hirup baju terakhir yang dipakai si Uzumaki. []


End file.
